Battle For Egg World
by SoocieSoocie
Summary: READ THE STORY.


Episode 1:Look at these idiots!

Hello i'm your host and i'm text because i'm y'know text.

Anyways our object contestants will come out of no where i come here idiots!

Ray Gun: "Hey i'm ray gun i'm a chief cop!" Next object is Remote! Remote: "Hey there um i'm for television's."

8 more dumb contestants. Anyways next is Pineapple! Pineapple: "SHUT UP NO ONE NEEDS YOUR WORDS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Oh you're the cursing type aren't you. Okay next object is Sofa! Sofa: "Feels great to be here!"

6 more idiotic moron's. So next object is Laser Pointer. Laser Pointer: "Um i just need to say FUCK sorry i have a cursing issue."

Yeah yeah that's a excuse so you can swear. Next is Big Mac! Big Mac: "Don't eat me please."

Next Object Is AK-47. AK-47: "Normally i'm furious but because this is not a war i'm my normal self."

Okay the next object is Cardboard Box. Cardboard Box: "Hi i'm a box."

Whatever anyways next object is Boulder. Boulder: "... (You know i cannot speak ;-;)"

Can someone give her a silent to talk radio? Boulder: "Okay now can i talk. So why did you not bring anymore females i mean i'm the only one."

No reason. Anyways the last idiot on this show is... Flame Thrower! Flame Thrower: "GIVE ME ALL YOUR LIVE SAVINGS AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!"

Um security get rid of his weapons also get rid of his fire fuel! Flame Thrower: "GET OFF OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHITS!"

Wow that introduction toke forever. The first challenge is to count to 100 in 1 minute!

1 minute later. so the people who have 100 are Ray Gun, AK-47, And Boulder.

The people who have 75 are Pineapple, Remote, And Flame Thrower. Why did Flame Thrower make it?!

The object who has 50 is Cardboard Box. Also i gave her 50 because i'm nice to silent objects.

The people who have 15 are Laser Pointer And Sofa. Sorry Big Mac but you're gone.

Big Mac 10th You would've made it if you knew how to count also there won't be a rejoin so don't expect

coming back anytime soon.

Episode 2:Skateboarding madness!

AK-47: "Hey Laser Pointer." Laser Pointer: "Yeah?" AK-47: "I have the cure to your swearing!" As soon as Laser Pointer saw it he swallowed it cause its a pill.

Laser Pointer: "I feel a lot better!"

Flame Thrower: "SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

Laser Pointer: "Hey shut up you jerk!"

Laser Pointer: "Wow i did not swear!"

Shut up it's time for the challenge.

Sofa: "But i'm so tired!"

Too bad for you better for me.

So the challenge is to skateboard the person who gets the least amount of points by me, dice and Big Mac Is Done For.

So first up is ray gun.

*Ray gun did a back flip with the skateboard somehow on his feet.*

I give a ten, dice rolled a ten. Big Mac: "Boring i give a 0!"

1 hour of boring skateboarding montages later.

1 Pineapple

2 Remote

3 Laser Pointer

4 Ray Gun

5 AK-47

6 Flame Thrower

7 Boulder

And the one eliminated is... SOFA!

Sofa: "I only lost because i'm fat." Laser Pointer: "You're not fat you're cool!"

Laser Pointer shut up about your words of wisdom.

Anyways that's it for this episode next time watch Flame Thrower kill Laser Pointer!

Laser Pointer: "Wait What?!"

Episode 3:Eating horrible food.

Pineapple: "Hey shit heads!"

Remote: "Oh my like god what do you like want?!"

Pineapple: "Give me all of your live's saving's and these kids wont die!"

Remote: "Not my like problem."

Pineapple: "Wow trying to lie for money is like harder than i thought."

Next challenge is to eat horrible food!

Boulder: "Nope i quit i quit this show."

Bu-

Boulder: "No buts if or whys or hows or bribes."

I can just change the challenge.

Boulder: "Oh."

Okay the challenge just in case this happened is stacking rocks.

Without falling.

You idiots deserve this.

15 minutes of worthless stacking later.

Okay the person who stacked 83 rocks is Boulder!

The people who stacked 71 rocks are Laser Pointer, AK-47 And Ray Gun.

The people who stacked 57 rocks are Cardboard Box And Flame Thrower.

The last one save is Pineapple with 39 rocks stacked

and remote is gone with 543 but that fell so he stacked 13 after but that also fell so you're eliminated!

Remote: "But this is like like so like like unfair!"

Too bad idiotic remote.

Who will leave next find out next time at Battle For Egg World _._

Episode 4:Watching dumb stuff is **Dumb**

Hey contestants wanna hear a joke?

AK-47: "No."

Please?

Flame Thrower: "NO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Wow you like saying shit a lot.

anyways the challenge is to watch stupid fails

Cardboard Box: "I cannot take this dumbness."

Cardboard Box you're eliminated!

Cause you quit.

Anyways that's it for this episode because of dumb board box.

Episode 5:Cleaning is for newbies?

Laser Pointer: "So maybe i think this was a bad idea to come here..."

Boulder: "So i guess we can only guess what the challenge is i just hope its not cleaning oh no i just jinxed it!"

Okay the next challenge is to clean this hotel with a lot of mold here's the thing that i made for killing mold.

Flame Thrower: "ARE YOU SHITTING ME? ITS A CREDIT CARD?!"

Yes mold does not like credit cards.

Flame Thrower: "THAT'S NOT LOGICAL!"

Whatever they hate numbers.

Wait you can just say a number and they will die!

50 minutes later

Pineapple: "Wow they were fudging over sized."

650: Pineapple

473: Ray Gun

349: Boulder

157: Laser Pointer

99: Flame Thrower

98: AK-47

AK-47: "Wow that was close good game!"

That's it for this episode!

Episode 6:Being sued sucks

Lame Fanboy: "o my gawd battle for egg world is cancelled due 2 sue?"

Hello fellow reader this is the end of battle for egg world i decided to cancel it because i ran out of idea's so i came up with the best choice and that's it bye!


End file.
